


Untitled

by himekohimura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is begging with tears in his eyes. Wanting what only Changmin could give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking on the JaeMin in my Goong story, and this kind of just...came to be. There seems like there could be a plot here, but...well, it's pretty much smut.

He inserts a finger into him and Jaejoong twitches at the first intrusion, gasping at the way Changmin doesn’t hesitate to penetrate. He whimpers with each thrust of that single digit, biting his lips against the sound. Two brought out a drawn out moan, his body tensing around the fingers, his abdomen tightening with pleasure as he squirmed around, unable to stay still with the sensations wracking his body.

Changmin grins. He knew Jaejoong would make a beautiful bottom.

Three, four fingers until Jaejoong is begging with tears in his eyes. Wanting what only Changmin could give him. Changmin can’t resist the pleas for long, his own body is tense and twitching for the warmth and tightness of Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong’s body seems to suck him in when he finally enters the other, pushing with one long, torturous stroke. He doesn’t stop until skin hits skin and even then he’s trying to go deeper. Jaejoong is like a coiled spring, his nails digging into Changmin’s knees, eyes glazed over as he tries desperately to cling to consciousness. Changmin is still for a long moment; Jaejoong is too tight, too tense, too filled with Changmin. 

The first pull and thrust earns Changmin a loud whimper, the second a cry for more. Jaejoong’s eyes are shut now, head thrown back in ecstasy. Changmin watches as Jaejoong litterally falls apart under him with each stroke, every emotion playing on his face like a movie. Pleasure, pain, love, hate, everything for Changmin to see. 

He must not be doing a good job if Jaejoong is still thinking, still comparing. “Fuck,” Changmin says and speeds up. He won’t last long, not with the way Jaejoong seems to twitch with every move, head tossing back and forth, hands clawing at Changmin’s back as the younger leans down to kiss him. Jaejoong’s heels are pressing into his ass, trying to get him deeper, faster, trying so hard not to moan so loudly but unable to stop himself as Changmin jackknifes into him. 

He slows down, forcing himself to stop as Jaejoong’s breath changes, harsh, labored. He’s quivering, at the brink. All he needs is a little stimulation and he’s there. He tries to get Changmin to move again, but Changmin licks two of his fingers, drawing them into his mouth and letting Jaejoong see him lather them with spit. They trail down Changmin’s body, Jaejoong’s eyes watching them until he can’t see anymore but can feel them right at the point where their bodies are joined. 

Jaejoong cries out his name, orgasm ripping through him as Changmin hooks the two fingers into Jaejoong’s already stretched hole. He’s come without anyone touching him and it’s the hottest thing Changmin’s ever seen. And he almost follows the elder into bliss, the clenching around him and his fingers are too much. But he stays still until Jaejoong’s orgasmic tremors have passed and he pulls all the way out, only to slam back in, hitting Jaejoong in the perfect spot, causing the other to gasp out a scream that he muffles with a hand. Changmin does it again and tears fall out of beautiful eyes from over stimulation. 

Changmin pace this time is more harsh and Jaejoong’s knees draw up to his chest, as he tries to close himself against the tide of pleasure. It makes him tighter and Changmin is pounding into him mercilessly. He changes the direction of his thrusts once more and Jaejoong’s hand flies to his cock, stroking it once, twice, and then coming again with a yell that would probably wake the other members. Changmin thrusts a few more times and then is coming too, vision going black for a second as he pours himself into Jaejoong.

When he’s conscious to, he’s alone in his bed, a sticky pool of come on his stomach and the aching feel of loneliness.

It was just a dream.


End file.
